


Guilty Pleasure

by MadzCP



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, BDSM elements, Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadzCP/pseuds/MadzCP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin doesn’t mean to catch Ori in such a position. Dwalin means to look away. But with Ori whimpering out his name, it’s very hard. And so is he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidental Peeping Tom

The party of dwarves had finally claimed their spots, and were able to sleep inside a real home for the first time in months. Bard had been kind enough to allow them to stay for a while, and the others were taking full advantage of the accommodations.

Dwalin walked around the house as the others slept. He couldn’t quite make himself relax like the rest of the company, thanks to his years of training. The idea of them all sleeping unawares with no protection, even if it was inside a locked house, inside a civilized town, made him uneasy.

He walked passed Bard’s room, which was currently holding Thorin, and pressed his ear to the door, Dwalin listened intently for any sound of danger. Nothing. Just the deep breathing of his king.

Continuing on, he passed the kitchen. A low chuckle of amusement and exasperation filled the room as Dwalin realized that Bomber was asleep in the pantry, curled around a rice bag, while Bofur and Bifur slept under the table. Bifur was mumbling dwarvish in his sleep and attempting to randomly lash out with his fist. ‘Attempting’, because Bofur was sleeping with his hand firmly clasped around Bifur’s wrist, preventing hims from moving enough to hurt anyone unintentionally.

Gloin and Oin were in the next room asleep under the window and using their cloaks for pillows. And there was Kili and Fili in the corner. Was it just Dwalin, or did Kili look like he as getting worse?

A loud creek made Dwalin grasp Keeper and scan the room. When nothing moved he let out a sigh and relaxed his hand. They were in a house on a lake. He had to keep reminding himself that the house was going to make noise as the water washed against it. It made him uneasy. This whole town was floating. Where was the ground? Where was the stability? At any moment the whole thing could collapse and they could all drowned! What made humans so incredibly stupid? Couldn’t they see how much more sense living underground made?

Scanning the room again Dwalin continued on with his perimeter check, as he entered the hall. Here the brothers Dori and Nori were laying. Dori was using Nori as a pillow, and Dwalin new exactly why. This was the first real town they had entered since their journey began and there was no way Nori would want to waste this opportunity; just like there was no way his brother was going to let him slip away.

A sudden muffled sound made Dwalin glare towards the only door in the hall. This was a bedroom, and Dori has insisted that little Ori take the bed. Dwalin has objected when Dori had made the demand, reminding the others that Fili was the next in line and as such should be have the next best accommodations to Thorin. Not to mention Kili could also have somewhere soft to rest his leg. However Fili had adimently rejected the bed stating stubbornly that Kili would need fresh bandages in the night and food to help him heal. Kili would sleep in the kitchen so they would not disturb the others and Fili would not leave his side. So, much to Dwalin’s exasperation, Ori had gotten the only other private room.

The muffled sound continued to come from the room, and Dwalin moved closer. He couldn’t remember if there were windows in the room, or if they would be large enough for an enemy to come in through. If there were enemies, they would take up most of the room inside and there would be no room to weals Grasper or Keeper. Quickly Dwalin reached inside his furs and unsheathed a dagger he keeps just in case.

“Oh, Oh, please! Oh Mahal please…”

That was definitely Ori’s voice! So something was happening in the room! Dwalin wanted to charge in, screaming a warriors cry to scare the attackers, but he held himself back.   
“Think Dwalin! Think! If they already have Ori captive, if you charge in there they would most likely kill him fast to contend with you. Evaluate the situation first.”

Quietly and carefully Dwalin turned the handle and opened the door. As it inched open he peered around the corner, not wanting to give away his presence. But instead of Ori being held at sward point like he expected, Dwalin froze in place at the sight in front of him.

Ori, little Ori, was kneeling on the bed facing away from Dwalin. His left had was clenched against the wall, holding his balance as his body writhed. His whole body was exposed, sweat dripping from his orange hair, onto his shoulders, and rolling down his body. Dwalin watched as one slipped down his spine, leaving a glistening trail in its wake. But what that sweat drop and trail led to is what really had him frozen in shock. 

Ori’s had his cheeks spread wide, completely exposing every inch of himself to Dwalin’s gaze. His hole was bright red, glistening, and gaping as the fingers of Ori’s right hand frantically pumped in and out of himself. With every thrust of his fingers Ori let out a sound that grew higher and higher in pitch.

“Oh Mahal! Oh Mahal! Please! Ah! Please! Oh Mahal please! Please let me cum! Ah! Please! Dwalin!”

Dwalin watched as Ori suddenly removed his hand from the wall and wrapped it around his cock and pumped furiously. He fell forward onto his elbows, exposing even more of himself. Dwalin could see his hand pumping faster and faster over his swollen member, watched as precum leaked from the tip, onto his hand, and then spread over Ori’s own cock, slicking his length.  

Dwalin almost groaned out loud as he watched the way Ori’s cock glistened, covered in his own- Oh Mahal.

His hand came down over his own cock, half hard and sore, trapped inside his trousers. He massaging it trying to relieve some of the pain as he could feel his cock growing harder and harder.

This was not good. It had been months since Dwalin had had any time to himself, and the lack of recent stimulation was causing his prick to react strongly to Ori. But that was the problem. It was Ori! Dori and Nori’s little brother. This was not right.

He tried to pull his eyes away from Ori’s hands, from his cock, from his fingers pumping and fucking into his own hole. He tried to make his hand move away from his own throbbing cock, and make his feet back away and leave. But when Ori started to whimper out Dwalin’s name again, he couldn’t do it.

Both Ori’s hands were working faster now. Precum was dripping steadily from his cock, pooling onto the bed beneath him. Dwalin imagined rubbing his own prick through the puddle, and using it to slick Ori’s hole even more as he would pin the scribe beneath him and fuck into that tight little hole. He would make Ori writhe beneath him, fucking him so hard the others would hear. Fuck him so hard Ori would cry. He would fuck him until the little scribe couldn’t move, and then he would turn him around and fuck his mouth until his cum would overflow from it and choke him. He would-

Ori slipped a third finger inside of himself.

Fuck.

Quickly Dwalin moved into the room and closed the door with an audible click.

Ori practically screamed as he wrenched his fingers from inside himself and spun around, grabbing the blanket to cover himself up.


	2. Reassurance

“Master Dwalin?” Ori chocked out.

He trembled on the bed, watching the older worrier stand with his back to the door and his hands over his face.

Dear Mahal, how much had the older dwarf heard? Seen? Ori could feel fear building in his chest and choking off his air. What was he going to do? Dwalin was attractive, yes, but terrifying. It’s why Ori had been nursing a crush on the older worrier for so long, but had never been able to say it out loud. Dwalin sourly would have thrown a punch if he had known what was going on in the little scribes head.

“Please Master Dwalin, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“Shut the fuck up” Dwalin snapped.

He felt like he was about to lose control. If Ori did not shut up and let him breath, he was going to snap. The image of Ori’s fingers pumping into his ass was still vivid in his mind, causing his breathing to be ragged and his cock to ache. The way he was calling Dwalin’s name just a minute ago. But he had to remind himself that this was their scribe. This was Nori’s little brother. This was Dori’s little brother. There was no way he could even touch Ori. Could ever respond to his begging. Could ever pin the little scribe beneath him, make him cry out. Could never feel his lips around his prick, or mark his flesh. Could never hold him down and listen to him whimper as Dwalin’s huge cock breached and stretched his ass, building momentum until Ori was begging him to let him come, to feel Dwalin’s hand around his sex. To pound into him until Ori would came all over the bed, or the floor, or the wall, or-

A sudden gasp made Dwalin look up.

Ori was wide eyed and staring at Dwalin. It took a moment before Dwalin realized his own hand had moved to his cock and was gripping it tightly, drawing Ori’s attention to the incredibly obvious erection in his pants.

Dwalin quickly let go of his cock. He could not believe he had done that. But as he looked at Ori, he couldn’t help but notice how hard the lad was breathing again and the way the blanket was tenting on Ori’s lap. His tong darted out to wet his bottom lip. Mahal he wanted to move that blanket. What he wouldn’t give…

Ori pulled his eyes away from the worrier’s cock, his heart racing, and finally found the courage to look him in the eyes. But when he looked up Dwalin was staring at something else. Following his gaze Ori looked down at his own lap. The scribe let out a yelp as he noticed how pronounced his own erection was; quickly tried to cover himself as his face burned red.

Dwalin moved forward at the sound of Ori’s cry. He wasn’t sure if he was going to move the blanket to grab hold of that pretty little cock, or try to calm the lad and tell him he wouldn’t do anything, but he pulled up short as Ori recoiled suddenly and cried out in fear as he brought up an arm to cover his face. Dwalin was suddenly frozen in place. He stood there as he watched the young lad, the smallest in their company, the youngest,tremble and cry as he tried to cover himself.

“Oh Mahal! Please! I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Ori cried out.

Immediately the old worrier didn’t have any problems clearing his head of his lust. He reached out and snatched Ori’s wrist, twisting slightly and causing the scribe to face him. Ori tried to pull his wrist away, tried to get away, but his struggle only allowed Dwalin to get hold of his other wrist.

Even as Ori struggled Dwalin was easily able to transfer both wrists to one hand and lift the scribe off of the bed. Ori was lighter than Dwalin expected, but stronger than he had thought. However not anywhere close to his own strength. He almost felt guilty for how easily he was able to overpower the young boy. But as an elbow was thrown into his gut, he didn’t feel quite as bad.

It only took a moment for Dwalin to decide sitting on the bed would be a bad idea, and to also grab the blanket. Wrapping it around the crying and frantic lad, Dwakin settled on the floor and cradled Ori in his lap.

“Shhhhh. Shhh. Lad it’s okay. Shhhhhh. Ori, quiet now. I’m not going to touch you like that. I’m not going to hurt you. Shhhhhhh. It’s okay.”

It felt like it took an hour for Ori to finally stop fighting. His eyes were blown wide and didn’t see to be focused on anything. He just sat in Dwalin’s arms, trembling and crying. The elder didn’t mind. He just kept rocking and shushing the young dwarf.

“Ori?” He finally whispered. “Ori, i’m not going to hurt you. You’re safe here. Your brothers are just down the hall. So are your friends. We won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t ether.”

“I’m sorry.” Ori breathed. He was still staring off at nothing, but at leased he was talking.

“For what?” Dwalin asked. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I’m disgusting. And I was touching myself while thinking of you…. I thought you were going to hit me."

The older dwarf felt a jolt through his cock at those words, but ignored it. Instead he gave a sigh and said “You are not disgusting. You are brave and strong. You wielded my ax in the goblin caves, and aren’t afraid to take on a dragon.” He chuckled a bit to himself at the memory. “I would not have almost taken an arrow for you just two days ago if I thought you were disgusting. And I would never hit you. Not unless you get into some dumb trouble with those princess of ours.”

“You don’t think I’m disgusting for touching myself?”

“Would you stop talking about touching yourself!”

Dwalin gritted his teeth in frustration as Ori flinched. The lad hung his head and turned away. It seems Dwalin had hurt his feelings.

“Look” he seethed through his clenched teeth. “I’m not mad because of you doing that. I’m not actually mad at you at all. I’m mad at myself.”

Ori looked back up confused. “Mad at yourself? Why?”

“Because… Oh Mahal…. Because, you are Nori and Dori’s brother. Because you are the youngest in the company. Because you barely just became a man before this journey. And because i’m old.”

Ori just continued to stair at him. What was Dwalin talking about? Most of those problems seemed to be Ori’s problem, not his.

“Because I still react like this, even when I know all of that.” Dwalin slowly rocked forward, pulling Ori close to him, and rubbing himself against the young dwarf’s back.  
The feeling of the worrier’s new erection pressed against Ori’s ass, rubbing slowly up and down his cheeks. His breath hitched when he realized what it was, and groaned as his own erection began swelling again. He tried to push back against it, to grind into him and feel more of him, but the older dwarf roughly grabbed his hips and held him still. Ori practically whined in frustration.

“Now hold it right there Lad. We are not going to be doing anything, so calm down.”

Ori reached under the blanket and grabbed the base of his swollen prick. He could already feel pre-cum dripping down his shaft, making him shiver.image  
He had been so close before but hadn’t come. Oh Mahal he was so sensitive it hurt, and the blanket grazing over the head was enough to make him squirm.  
“Please?” Ori gasped out. “It hurts!”

Dwalin felt the little scribe’s hips thrust forward minutely; could see Ori’s hand slip beneath the blanket. Could feel him shifting against his own throbbing cock. As Ori’s head fell back against his chest and he gave a little moan, the blanket slipped just enough for Dwalin to get an eyeful of Ori gripping his own weeping prick.

“Fuck it.” The worrier growled. “Spread your fucking legs. I wanna see you touch that pretty little cock.”


	3. Consent

Dwalin stared down at the young dwarf cradled in his lap, waiting for his command to be followed. As the seconds ticked by however, Ori remained frozen with his face becoming redder and redder. Dwalin was suddenly growing uncertain and even a bit embarrassed. Had he read the situation wrong? Had he missed something? The lad had seemed so desperate and willing just moments ago. Now though, Dwalin was second guessing himself. Before Ori had been rubbing back against Dwalin, seeming almost daring and in control. As Ori continued to sit frozen, Dwalin began to notice a slight trembling coming from him. Confused, Dwalin considered if he should just place Ori back on the bed, or Start treating him for shock, or just shake him. Dwalin had not seen anyone act this way except for one young dwarf years ago. That young dwarf though, had been a vir-.  
Wait… Was Ori a? Could he possibly be…?

“Shit.” Dwalin groaned. He had not considered it before. Covering his face with his large hand and leaning back against the wall, Dwalin forced out the question.

“Ori, are you a fucking virgin?”

Ori finally moved; whipping his head around to stare wide eyed at Dwalin. After a few moments Dwalin finally heard a whispered reply;

“Yes.”

Dwalin groaned again at the answer.

Fuck. What was Dwalin going to do? A virgin! A fucking virgin! And Ori wanted him? Dwalin? And Dwain had almost…. Would have….. FUCK!  
Rage at himself boiled inside Dwalin. He had almost let his lust control him and destroy his ability to reason. He had almost just taken what he wanted, with no regard- assuming Ori knew and understood. Fuck! Dwalin sat there seething at himself internally for several minutes, berating himself. Then a thought occurred to him. Perhaps if he explained to Ori, made him understand what it would mean to get fucked by Dwalin, He could make the small scribe forget the whole idea…. or get him to agree…. He hated to admit it, but the second alternative was horribly arousing. The thought of being Ori’s first. Of Ori being scared, confused, and terribly terribly well fucked. Of Ori beneath him, at his mercy.  
Then a second horrible stab of guilt hit him. What was he thinking? Ori was his good friend’s little brother. Ori was gentle and kind, almost delicate for their kind. Ori loved knitting and drawing. Ori was everything innocent and meek.

Yet he had also proved himself a fighter; someone who can hold his own. A worthy member of their group who had a strong will and a fiery spirit. Maybe, just maybe, Dwalin wouldn’t be too much for him. Only one way to know.

Dwalin lowered his hand from his face and placed his hands on each of Ori’s shoulders. The scribe flinched slightly at the movement, but held his ground.

“Ori,” Dwalin said sternly, looking straight into his wide eyes. “Do you truly understand what you are asking me to do? Did you give any thought as to how I fu-… make lov- …. how I am intimate with others? Are you sure this is what you want for your first time?”

Ori sat there for a while with his eyebrows furrowed. He stared at Dwalin, face full of bewilderment.

“I’m not sure I under-”

“Have you given any thought to what kind of experience you want to have for your first time?” Dwalin said quickly. “Have you pictured it sweet and loving, with reassurance and gentleness? Because if that is what you have pictured, i’m not the guy for you. I’m not that type of guy. I’ve been a warrior for far too long. Surrounded only by other tough warriors. Men surrounded by blood, dirt, fear, death, and a lot of pent up frustration when it comes to sex. My kind of sex is not gentle. It’s rough, dirty, and hard. So if that is the kind of sex you want, we are good, but if not…” Dwalin trailed off as he gave a nervous shrug.

He found he couldn’t look Ori in the eye. His stomach was suddenly in knots. He hadn’t meant to just lay it out so crass, but in the end wasn’t it better to scare the lad? Make him realize exactly what he was asking for, and realize the mistake?

Ori sat considering Dwalin’s words. Honestly Ori had not given much though to his first time. Every time he had fantasized it had just been about someone looming over him, thrusting in and out until he wanted to scream in pleasure as he came into his own hand. Only recently, since the second week of their journey, had that figure turned into Dwalin. Did he want it slow and gentle? Someone couching him through his first time? Or did we want it rough? Did he want fingers digging into him and for it to be fast, to be devoured. Did he want to push back and be rough too, digging his own nails into his partner?

His stomach lurched, but not in the good way. Fight back? Could he do such a thing? He thought of the time he tried to make himself push a human man out of his way in the market. The man had been jeering at him, throwing rotten food and going on about giving to the homeless Dwarfs and their useless Prince. So badly had Ori wanted to push the man, to strike him for his disrespect of his Prince and leader. The blow never came. He had not been able to lift his hands or his head.

On the other hand the thought of Dwalin doing and taking him in any way he wanted, with hands all over him and nails scratching and Dwalin’s heavy breathing on his neck, this thought was causing Ori’s dick to ache again. It had been hard, then soft, then hard, then soft, and now he was hard again. In the end though could Ori go through with it?

“I may not know what I want my first time to be like,” Ori found himself whispering, “but I do know I want to be with you.” He clasped his hands in his lap to stop them from shaking and kept his head down as he waited for Dwalin to respond.

Dwalin sat silent and still as a statue for what felt like an eternity. In reality it was probably only thirty seconds, but it felt like forever. Ori just kept his head down and waited for the older dwarf to make the next move.

“Do you have any oil?”

Ori’s head shot back up to stair at the worrier in disbelief. Was this really happening?

“No.” Ori said quickly.

Dwalin grunted in response and then reached his hand behind himself to a small pouch on his hip that he kept all of his supplies to care for his axes in. After rummaging for a moment he pulled out a vile of oil that was normally used to keep his axes from rusting. He shook the vile next to his ear and nodded satisfied.

After a moment Dwalin slipped the vile into Ori’s hand, placing his own over the younger dwarf’s. With his other hand, he tilted the lad’s chin up, holding his gaze.

“Lad, I am going to ask you a few questions alright?” He watched as the small dwarf nodded, even as his eyes grew wider. “Do I have your consent to fuck you?”

Ori’s face immediately flushed a deep red. He tried to look away, to lower his head, but Dwalin held his chin in place and forced the scribe to keep eye contact.

“yes.”

The reply was just a whisper. The warrior almost didn’t hear it at all. But as soon as the word had passed Ori’s lips Dwalin smiled.

“And do I,” He asked as he slowly brushed his thumb across the lad’s lips, “have your consent to take you from every hole?”

Ori’s mouth opened in a gasp and Dwalin seized the opportunity to thrust his thumb into the warm, wet hole. He slowly pumped his thumb in and out of his mouth in a steady pace. All the while he continued to hold the gaze of his prey.

The eyes looking up at his were blown wide. Dwalin was sure it was from a mixture of arousal and fear. However, he did not stop his steady thrusting and he did not make any move to prompt a response from Ori. He simply kept eye contact and waited silently.

Finally, slowly, and minutely, Ori nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! 
> 
> This is all I have written right now. I'll get working on the next part shortly. But if you could, please give feedback and possibly suggestions on how to make this third chapter better; Consent sections tend to not be written because they interrupt the energy in writing. However, due to me being an active member of the a BDSM community and in a power exchange relationship in my every day life, I felt morally obligated to at least include a small amount of negotiation and consent in my own writing.
> 
> If you have suggestions on how to help this chapter keep the sexual tension and energy I would love to hear them.


End file.
